


It's Not a Thing

by jinxed_wood



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_wood/pseuds/jinxed_wood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo wasn't exactly sure they how it had happened but, somewhere between Lachlan asking her to be his champion and her picking up her jaw from the floor, the tension between them had shifted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So, you know those moments when you're watching your telly, and two characters you would never think of having a thing, suddenly seem to...have a thing? Yup, thats when fic happens.

Bo wasn't exactly sure they how it had happened but, somewhere between Lachlan asking her to be his champion and her picking up her jaw from the floor, the tension between them had shifted.

It was the unresolved anger, she told herself, not to mention the fact it had been a difficult and lonely few months, in which she'd ended up on the rebound from both Dyson _and_ Lauren

She had mentioned the lonely thing, right?

It had been so long since she'd had more that a wham, bam, thanks for the snack, ma'am, that it took her a moment to register the idle slide of his fingers along her neck as something other than a passing touch, and then he'd caught her eye...

And that was how she suddenly ended up in some whacked out alternate universe, where fucking Lachlan, the slippery bane of her life, seemed like such a very excellent idea.

“This is a one time deal,” she told him, as he pushed her back onto the bed.

“But of course,” Lachlan agreed smoothly. “After all, the Ash cannot be seen consorting with an unaligned Fae.”

“I was referring more to the fact I'd probably end up trying to kill you if we dated but your reason works too,” she said breathlessly, as his lips traced over the hollow of her throat before working their way downward.

“As long as we're in agreement, who really cares?” he murmured in that low, smarmy, and - _strangely_ \- very sexy voice of his.

She was so screwed.

**~~~*~~~**

Dazedly, Bo got up the next morning and watched her flatmate swoop around the room like a crazed bumble bee on a sugar high. Kenzi's words flew over her head, unnoticed, as she absently sipped her coffee and eyed the bag on the couch, which was being filled with an increasingly bizarre selection of clothing...a pink tutu, really?

But, eventually, Kenzi fluttered to a halt in front of her. “Okay, what's up? Because you're seriously doing a Dawn of the Living Dead thing here.”

What Bo meant to say was, _today, I'm going to try and save the world;_ what she actually _said_ was “I slept with Lachlan.”

For the first time since Bo had met Kenzi, she seemed lost for words – for about two seconds.

“You were injured. You were mortally wounded, and the only way to live was to chow down on the freakazoid's chi - after he made you promise to give him half your soul in return. Am I right? We need to call Dyson and Hale so we can go kick his Ash-righteous ass.”

Bo pulled a pained face.

Kenzi blinked. “Oh my god! You actually _slept_ with the guy? As in sexy fun times, with no imminent death whatsoever?!” She felt Bo's forehead. “No fever...it must be spell, it's gotta be. We really _need_ to call Trick.”

Bo smiled weakly. Maybe she should have gone with the encroaching Armageddon, after all; Kenzi might have handled that better.

**~~~*~~~**

 

“How long do we have?” Bo asked, as she ripped open his shirt.

“An hour, maybe less,” he informed her.

“Better make it a quickie, then,” Bo said, hissing softly as his fingers burrowed into her panties. “One for the road.”

Lachlan smiled darkly. “Last one for the road,” he echoed.

“Oh, definitely.” She flipped them over, straddling his waist. “After all, there's your reputation to consider.”

“Not to mention your short temper,” he reminded her.

“If you keep this up, I may have to gag you,” she said.

He grinned. “Maybe afterwards, if we survive.”

Yup, so _screwed._

**FINIS**


End file.
